Semiconductor light emitting devices are devices generating light within a specific wavelength band using electron-hole combination. Since semiconductor light emitting devices have advantages such as relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, and rapid initial start-up characteristics, compared to filament-based light sources, demand for semiconductor light emitting devices is constantly increasing. In particular, group III-nitride semiconductor materials capable of emitting short-wavelength blue light are prominent.
Recently, research into improving the light emission efficiency of semiconductor light emitting devices has been actively conducted. In particular, various methods of improving light emission efficiency and light emission amounts in semiconductor light emitting devices are being developed.